Just Say Yes
by SailorStar9
Summary: Dedicated to one of my favorite One Piece side characters: Portgas D. Ace, because I still think his death was pretty stupid. Nine years ago, 7-year-old Ace steals 7-year-old Ami's first kiss and declares her his wife. Nine years later, the now 16-year-old Gol. D. Ace, the sole heir of Gold International, the international hotel chain, return to stake his claim.


SailorStar9: Well, seeing how today is my Ace-boi's birthday, I decided to dedicate this one-shot to one of my favorite One Piece side characters. And yes, Ace, my boy, I still think your death is pretty stupid. So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need _more_ One Piece/Sailor Moon fics!

Summary: Nine years ago, 7-year-old Ace steals 7-year-old Ami's first kiss and declares her his wife. Nine years later, the now 16-year-old Gol. D. Ace, the sole heir of Gold International, the international hotel chain, returns to stake his claim.

Timeline: Modern Day, Sailor Moon universe; in others words, no Devil Fruit abilities or Haki.

Warning: Jealous Usagi

Pairings: Ace/reluctant!Ami, side arranged marriage!Sabo/Rei

One Shot: Just Say Yes

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

Nine years before present...

Ami was seated on a bench in the school yard, totally focused on the thick book on her lap.

"Hey, Ace!" one of the more rowdy male classmates shouted to the freckled boy.

"What?" Ace ran over.

Tugging the black-haired transfer student to his height level, the male classmate whispered something into Ace's ear.

"Yes?" Ami looked up at the shadow that shielded the sun from her book. "Gol-san?" her eyes then widened when Ace grabbed her arm, pulled her up and planted a kiss right on her lips.

"You're now my wife, Ami!" the grinning Ace declared, running off.

"EH?" the flustered Ami exclaimed.

* * *

Time skip to present time...

"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked, the fire Senshi had slammed her book bag on her table and sat on her seat in a huff.

"It's my bastard father." Rei complained. "He called me last night and just informed me that he's arranged for me to marry the son of his most fervor sponsor."

"He can't do that!" Minako protested. "This is the 21st century! We don't _do_ arranged marriages!"

"Tell that to that S.O.B." Rei retorted.

"Everyone, settle down." Haruna-sensei informed the class. "Today, we have two transfer students from Europe. Please welcome them. This is Outlook Sabo." she wrote down Sabo's name on the blackboard.

"Yo." Sabo greeted the class.

"And this is Gol. D. Ace." Haruna-sensei proceeded to write down Ace's name on the blackboard.

"Hm." Ace nodded curtly.

"Gol..." the whispers from the class were instant. "Isn't that...? He's the..."

"Everyone, just shut up!" Ace shouted, silencing the whispers. "Yes, I am _the_ Gol. D Ace; the sole heir of Gold International." he hissed. "But right now, I'm a student like everyone and I don't expect special treatment just because who I am."

"Thank you for that clarification, Gol-san." Haruna-sensei coughed. "Now, where to put you two... Outlook-san, take the seat behind Hino-san. Hino-san, raise your hand."

"Miss Hino," Sabo looked at the black-haired female. "We need to talk during lunch, alone."

"As for Gol-san..." Haruna-sensei trailed.

"Please not beside me..." Ami muttered a prayer.

"Take the seat beside Mizuno-san." Haruna-sensei finished.

"Don't worry, sensei." Ace assured, giving the girl a pleased smirk. "Ami-chan and myself are very _well_ acquainted."

Ami just moaned and slammed her head on her desk.

"Now," Ace drawled. "Is this how you greet your husband, dear wife?"

"Wife?" Usagi screeched, suddenly standing up.

"What was that reaction for, Usagi-chan?" Minako was puzzled.

"Nothing..." Usagi mumbled, sitting back down and shooting a death glare at Ami.

* * *

On the school roof during lunch...

"IT'S YOU!?" Rei screamed once Sabo informed her that he was the one she was arranged to be married to.

"Yes." Sabo sighed. "Look," he tried to pacify the obviously outraged priestess. "I don't like this arrangement as much as you do, but with the contract in place, we have no other choice but to make this work."

"Contract?" Rei fumed. "What contract?"

Sabo combed his fingers through his blond hair and produced a copy of the betrothal contract his parents and Rei's parents had ironed out on their behalf. "Take a look." he handed the stack of papers to his unwilling fiancee. "Go through these _thoroughly_ , Hino-san. You'll see there are _no_ loopholes."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"You can't dodge me forever, bluebird." Ace teased as he stalked the blue-haired girl down the hallway.

"Watch me." Ami fired back, taking advantage of Ace's sudden popularity and weaved through his growing female fanclub.

"I'm not giving up that easily, bluebird." Ace smirked. "Sooner or later, you _will_ know there's no escape. Now ladies," he gave the swooning girls an enchanting smile. "If you'd excuse me..." the crowd of females sighed and parted like the Red Sea for him. "Hello?" he picked up his smartphone when it rang. "Marco?"

"You scared her off, didn't you-yoi?" the pineapple head mocked.

"None of your business." Ace fired.

"Ace, you have a deadline-yoi." Marco reminded. "If you can't get her to agree before the school term ends, Roger-sama and Rouge-sama will have to..."

"Arrange for more blind dates." Ace finished. "I know that! It's just that... she's different, Marco. Those girls... they see me for what I am, the sole heir of an international hotel chain, and what I can give them. She sees me for _who_ I am."

* * *

Time passes...

"He sure doesn't give up that easily." Ami admitted, seeing yet another red rose on her table three weeks later.

"Ami-chan, you should give him a chance." the ever-romantic Minako suggested.

"No, she shouldn't!" Usagi objected.

"Usagi-chan, we've been over this two weeks ago." Makoto sighed. "It's already quite obvious from the first day that Gol-san only have eyes on Ami-chan. Give it a rest."

"But, I..." Usagi sniffled. "It's not fair! Every other transfer male student falls in love with me! So why can't he? I tried so hard to make him notice me!"

 _What is actually unfair is that every other guy ends up falling in love with you._ Makoto and Minako thought in unison.

"Maybe Gol-san and Outlook-san are exceptions?" Minako suggested, giving Sabo and Rei a side-glance, the couple were now having a cordial conversation. "You know, Mako-chan." she gave the Thunder Senshi a look. "Maybe we can give Gol-san some tips on wooing our dearest Ami-chan."

"Agreed." Makoto nodded and the two matchmakers set to work.

* * *

"I have to admit that Aino-san and Kino-san know what they are doing." Ace remarked, placing a cup of steaming mocha in front of Ami. "Mocha with a dash of cinnamon, right?"

"Hm." Ami nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Just answer me this straight, bluebird." Ace plopped down on the chair in front of Ami. "Why do you keep running away?"

"I..." Ami looked away.

"Look at me, bluebird." Ace insisted. "You're afraid." he concluded after their eyes locked. "Afraid of love."

"Yes." Ami breathed out.

"Give me a chance." Ace pleaded. "I'll show you love isn't something to be afraid of."

"I..." Ami breathed when Ace pulled her into a hug.

"Just say yes, bluebird." Ace whispered into her ear.

"Yes." the blushing Ami nodded.

Ace just smirked and gave Ami a bruising kiss right on her lips, in front of the _entire_ student body.

"NO!" Ace's fanclub moaned in dismay as they witnessed the toe-curling kiss.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Blinks) Yeah, this fic is finished. Now, we'll just have to wait for Law's birthday for a Law/Ami fic. Read and review, folks.


End file.
